


Draco's New Toy

by athabascablood



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 22:17:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7909690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athabascablood/pseuds/athabascablood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco have always shared a love-hate relationship, if you will. Not quite friends but not quite enemies. However, it isn't until Draco decides to take initiative that things escalate between them and Harry begins to question not only himself, but his past and future as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Draco's New Toy

"Boy George, check out my new bike."

Harry hurried past him, the boy with the new bike. He was a bit crazy, you see, and Harry as often told not to associate with him.

However, upon reaching home, he was greeted by yet another strange figure: one by the name of Dumbledorf.

"Alas Poor Yorick I Knew Him Meevsio A Fellow Of Infinte Jest Of Most Excellent Famcy He Hath Boarn Me On His Back A Thusand Times And Now How Abhorned At The Thought I Am"

Harry looked down.

His gorge rose.

"Oh funk, I wanna get my conk sunked!" Harry cried, in quite the tizzy.

Draco appeared

he appeared, again and again

but red was he

and the broth remained blue

Forever

And Always

"Haha brother I can't stop laughing"

[Author's notes: go bleach your roots anonymous]


End file.
